dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feastday Gifts and Pranks
Page name ...is currently wrong, should be "Feastday Gifts". Also, Feastday Pranks should either be separated or the article should be named suitably if it will discuss both. Unknown Primarch 23:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Does anyone the stats on the various items? The rainbow sword looks BADASS imo but WTF "rainbow power" and "low morale" do?--User:Thc 07:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I dont have the Stats on hand as I'm currently at work but I think that the damage for Sten when equipt was 16. For Origins that's pretty outstanding on a 2h. Da'Bardman 00:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Butterfly Sword Can any companion equip this or is it restricted to Sten? (I'd love to see Oghren wield it) --rival_grace Everyone can use it. In my game Oghren is wielding it while Sten is using Asala. Lockeslylcrit 16:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks for letting me know. --rival_grace How to use them? Major Note: To use an item created from a gift (which is not equipment) you be outside camp somewhere and use the Radial Menu. (you will find the useable items in the potions section.) --Mage Captal (talk) 13:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- I gave Morrigan the Alistair doll, the Dog the stick and Alistair the hand puppet but they only got approval gain. They didn't 'play' with their gifts. I used them outside of camp and still nothing. How do I get them to use their gifts? I'm playing on the PS3 version. Sencilia 12:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *Once you give the items to the characters, most of them will turn into usable items. Some (like the Butterfly Sword) can be equipped, while others (like the Alistair Doll) will stay in your inventory. If you are outside of camp, select the usable item with the character and then use it. Some items do not turn into usable items, such as the Stick (which is not usable in the usual way it/eating it by the dog, but can be used by any of your humanoid party members for the famous catch game with the dog. To use it register it to the quickbar like a skill, click on it, and then click on the ground. Don't throw it too far though, because the dog won't bring it and you can have problems finding it yourself TAB button to highlight it. The stick also grants Dog the standard stat increases for having a high approval that all other companions have) . Lockeslylcrit 12:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It says on the page that Morrigan can use the doll to give Alistair injuries. I gave her the doll, I went to her useable items but the doll just sits there. There is no command button to use it.Sencilia 13:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Take a party with both Alistair and Morrigan outside of camp, to any area where you can use items. Have Morrigan use the doll (the same way you'd use, say, an injury kit). Morrigan will give a devilish laugh, and Alistair will flinch as if he's been attacked. If you then check Alistair's stats, you'll see he has a new injury. KyrosKrane 14:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll try that next time I play. If it doesn't work I'll say. Sencilia 14:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::One last thing: How do I take off the chastity belt? I equipted it onto Zevran and now I can't take it off. Sencilia 14:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The belt comes with a key. Once you gift Zevran the belt, the key automatically goes into the inventory. Simply use the key outside of camp as you would a poultice or potion. Lockeslylcrit 14:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) The alisiatr doll is quite funny. Havent really tried the other. I know zev got +40 something bonus for the drink gift. Alistair gets pissed off if you give him marics shield and sten got all agro when i gave him the butterfly sword for some reason. might try again thoug.Diidii (talk) 16:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Most of the items I checked the game has two copies of the item, the first is before you 'give' it to the relevant character the second is either equipable or should be 'used' from the quick bar (cursur tooltip will tell you who can use it). A caution, use of the stick in camp can result in 'loss' of the stick if it is 'thrown' outside the limits of the camp. Low morale A few of the prank gifts include a note that they cause "low morale." Anyone know what the practical effect of this is in game? KyrosKrane 20:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't seen any noticible effect from Low Moral, and I play with the Chastity Belt and Butterfly Sword quite often. It could be that it's just there to indicate it's a Prank item. Lockeslylcrit 02:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) some of them make the morale drop by as much as 50, so if you have someone with low to average morale you could really piss them offDiidii (talk) 16:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Individual pages for gifts Currently all the gifts are linked so that teach one can have an individual page. However, many of the pages that have been created have had significant problems. So, to the people have played this, is it worth creating a new page for every Feastday gift and prank? 05:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I've created all pages for the gifts and pranks (minus The Chant of Light, Unabridged, because I cannot create it). They are definitely notable enough to have their own pages. Gifts that became a piece of armor or weapon have a seperate page (this has been done for other gifts). I've cleaned up the article with what I consider the most important part for each item. --'D.' (talk · ) 03:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 360 Bug Question I noticed it says that only the gifts are available on the Xbox 360? Does this mean that if one were to purchase the Pranks pack, that's a wasted $2? I personally have the PC version, but I used to have the Xbox version, and some friends still do. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 11:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : I tested this and never had a problem acquiring the gifts or pranks, and since no one has replied to this in over a year, I'm removing the bug. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Depreciating Returns? As we all know, Oghren's approval points are bugged in Awakening when given regular gifts. Could the feastday gifts be a solution to this? --Xezcente (talk) 07:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) = Exploiting Pranks and Gifts for money = It is possible to make money off of the pranks by using the gifts. Simply give a gift that becomes an equippable item (King Maric's Shield, Uncrushable Pigeon, Ugly Boots, Protective Cone, Butterfly Sword), then give the appropriate gift. Your approval rating will remain the same (or, if you haven't already done this for Dog, shoot to 100), and the prank item can then be sold to a merchant for money. You should sell this to a merchant OTHER than Bodahn if you wish to repeat this. Then, trash the Feastday Gift, go back to the party camp, and Bodahn will have both items back in stock for purchase - unless you sold it back to him. Repeat as much as you'd like. This is particularly effective with the Butterfly Sword, which sells for over one gold. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 17:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Approval I planned to wait until a character's approval was higher than 50, then give them the prank item, then immediately give them the gift one - theoretically, they would cancel each other out and you'd be left with the character's original approval rating. It worked as expected on the first character I tested it out on (Sten), but it went like this: original approval=70(warm), prank -50=20(neutral), gift +50=70(neutral). As you can see I got his approval back to 70 but he's still neutral instead of warm. I assume you can fix this later with further adjustments (conversation, other gifts), but it's still annoying. - (talk) 11:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well, crap. I'd just done the Circle @ recruited Wynne, so I had a gift relevant to Sten - gave it to him, got the approval increase... aaand his approval STILL says "neutral", despite it being in "Friendly" territory (although I did get the associated stat bonus for reaching a certain approval threshold). A little digging around in various forums shows that it should fix itself after a while though. Guess I'll have to keep playing more and see how it goes. - (talk) 11:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like it sorts itself out after a while. I think I was being too cautious about waiting for initial approval to be above 50, then using the prank first and then finally the gift for a net gain of zero; for my remaining companions I thought "to hell with it" and gave them the gift first and then the prank. Same zero net gain, only difference is do it before their approval hits 50. ::I didn't want to to it this way first because giving the gift would raise the approval past what I'd already done; felt too cheap. Later I realised I was just unnecessarily making things difficult - it's much easier to do it the other way around and you can do it as soon as you pick up the companions. Looks like it all worked out. - (talk) 09:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC)